


Lace and Silk

by happyeverafter72



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: In which Holmes wears some rather unconventional attire and it has pleasurable effects on Watson.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Lace and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut, so please be gentle. Any tips for improving would be gratefully received.

It had been an abominable day. All the patients I had seen had been rude and superior, the only complaints that I could diagnose for any of them being hypochondria. I heaved a deep sigh as I turned my key in the lock of the lodgings I shared with Holmes. All I really wanted now was to sink into his embrace and have a quiet evening. 

When I reached the sitting room, however, there was no evidence of his being there. Some case must have arrived during the day, taking him out. I divested myself of coat, shoes, and bag. Thinking that I might have a bath before he returned, I went into the bedroom to fetch my dressing gown. 

There he was, my darling Sherlock, waiting for me on our bed, wearing a camisole of the finest lace and a silk petticoat. He looked so beautiful, my breath was quite taken away. 

He regarded me as I stood there, struck dumb. “I perceive, my love, that my attire has had the effect I desired,” he said. 

In an instant, I joined him on the bed and gathered him into my arms. “My darling, you are exquisite,” I murmured. 

I kissed him, probing gently at his lips with my tongue. He granted me entrance, sighing into my mouth, and our tongues caressed each other. I don’t think I shall ever tire of the taste of him, dark and rich like his tobacco. 

He pushed me back a little and his lithe fingers began to work at my shirt buttons. He undressed me eagerly, until I was down to my drawers. Then he lay back against the pillows so that I might return the favour. I looked at him hungrily, feeling my desire building. Leaning forward, I kissed down the column of his throat to the top of the lace. I unbuttoned the camisole slowly, taking my time to kiss each newly bared inch of his skin. Then I moved back up to kiss his mouth while I pushed the fabric off his shoulders and down his arms. Now I turned my attention to the petticoat. My fingers fluttered over his stomach, seeking the drawstring to undo the garment, and I could feel him shiver beneath me. I found the string and slid the petticoat down his legs, allowing my fingers to brush against the sensitive skin of his thighs. He whimpered slightly at this and I kissed him again. 

I was straining against my drawers by this time, so I pulled them down and pressed as much of my body as I could against my love. He gasped when I took us both in hand, so I muffled his sounds with my mouth. I worked us both until, with a moan, he spilled over my hand and my cock. This precipitated my own climax. We lay for a moment, recovering our breaths and sharing soft kisses. 

When I moved to reach for a handkerchief, he chased my mouth, trying to drag me back down. I chuckled lowly. “Patience, darling,” I admonished. “You’ll regret it if I don’t clean us up.” 

He relented and I was able to clean us before settling back down. We wrapped our arms around each other and tangled our legs together. He pressed a kiss to my chest before resting his head over my heart. 

“A most satisfactory result, John,” he mumbled sleepily. 

“Indeed,” I responded with a laugh. “I hope it will encourage you to make further use of those garments.” 

He hummed his agreement, his eyes already closed. Before long, I felt his breathing settle. We would have to rise again for supper later, but for now I was perfectly content to hold my beloved while he slept.


End file.
